1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of this invention relate a mobile software terminal identifier. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of this invention relate to a mobile software terminal identifier which is generated as a hash value and used to ensure that software for interfacing with a wireless network has not been modified in an unauthorized manner, and to track terminal hardware and terminal software for obtaining wireless access.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a hash algorithm on a PC has been performed by Microsoft®. The hash algorithm is used to ensure that the Microsoft® operating system software only operates on the PC on which it was originally installed, and that it does not operate on additional PCs that it is not licensed to operate on. Alternatively, the hash algorithm is used to ensure that the Microsoft® operating system only operates on the PC to which it has been moved and that the operating system has been re-validated by Microsoft®. The hash algorithm checks some or all of the hardware components of the PC on which the Microsoft® operating system (OS) software is to be installed, calculates a hash based on the hardware elements of the PC on which the OS is to be used, communicates with Microsoft®, and obtains a code to enable the OS to operate. When the PC is started up again, the hash is calculated: if it is the same or within certain limits (that Microsoft® has established), the OS will operate. If the hash is outside those limits, the OS will not operate, and the user will have to communicate with Microsoft® if the PC hardware has been significantly changed. The hash checks only the hardware that the OS is installed on or to be installed on.
Many known mobile terminals are “closed” devices which permit essentially no user access to the software programming of the device (except recently for certain applications that the user is permitted to additionally install). These terminals are thus “fixed” except for the terminal manufacturer's initiated bug fixes and upgrades and permitted applications. Each of these terminals that uses a licensed “cellular” radio band; the terminal is identified by an international mobile equipment identifier (IMEI) if it is based on the Third-Generation Partnership Protocol (3GPP) standards (or an ESN (electronic serial number) if it is based on 3GPP2 standards). This IMEI is a unique number that can be accessed by a network operator. This IMEI is linked to the manufacturer of the terminal and the testing that ensured that the terminal conformed to the 3GPP requirements. The IMEI, since it is embedded in the terminal at manufacture in a manner to prevent any change, provides assurance to the operator that the terminal conforms to the applicable wireless standards and will operate without adversely affecting the network.
A new configuration of “terminal” has now been developed with the addition of a wireless local area network (WLAN) to the 3GPP access technologies. This “terminal” or “user equipment” may include a personal computer (PC) or personal digital equipment (PDA) or other device with a processor equipped with WLAN capability hardware and software (either built-in or added via a network interface card (NIC)) for WLAN access to a 3GPP network operator, and a subscriber identity module (SIM or universal subscriber identity module (USIM)) with a reader to interface the SIM (or USIM) to the PC and its software. This terminal has no IMEI since it does not use a licensed 3GPP radio band for WLAN communications, although there are now PCs that have cellular terminal capability built-in, and therefore will have a place for a SIM (or other means of storing subscription information, such as a PC Card to hold the SIM, and in such case the PC Card may comprise a cellular terminal).
This “terminal” may be assembled by a user. Since it is PC or PDA-based, there is an opportunity to “hack” the software used to interface with the mobile network. This opportunity to “hack” the software is much greater than in the “closed” terminals used in the licensed 3GPP radio bands. With the WLAN “terminal” configured by the user (or by others) which is based on a PC or PDA, there is no means of tracking the software used for the 3GPP WLAN access or tracking the “terminal” (i.e., computer plus WLAN NIC and software). There is also no means of ensuring that the software has not been “hacked.” Even further, there is no means for the network operator to “personalize” the “terminal” to ensure that the terminal (which includes software provided by the 3GPP network operator) operates only with a SIM or USIM or other subscription (e.g., CDMA terminals manufactured without provision for a Removable User Identity Module or RUIM) provided by the network operator. “Personalizing” the terminal is also known as “SIM-locking”; it prevents the terminal from operating using a SIM from a different network operator.